doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
New Adventures of Doctor Who/Daleks in England
Chapter 1: Daleks In England The Doctor,Clara and River step out of the TARDIS into 2027 England to find it invaded by Daleks. "The Doctor is detected" said Dalek 1. "Inform the emperor" said Dalek 2. "All Daleks converge onto the doctor" said Dalek 3. "Exterminate" "Exterminate" "Exterminate". "Doctor, why are there so many daleks" said Clara. "River, Clara, get back into the TARDIS. Now" said the doctor. "Daleks, why are you here". "This is our new planet" said the Dalek emperor. "You were killed at the battle of Sattelite 5" said the doctor. "That was the old Dalek emperor. I am the new Dalek emperor. I was cloned from Davros himself as the very first Dalek. I broke away from the rest of the Dalek empire to survive. When the daleks were almost completely extinct I cloned my self into these Daleks. This is the New Dalek Empire." said the New Dalek Emperor. "So you invaded England so it could become New Skaro" said the doctor. "Doctor" said a fammiliar voice. "Craig?" said the doctor. "Yes. Now get in here" said Craig. "You will not move or you will be exterminated" said the Dalek Emperor. So the doctor decided to get in his TARDIS. "Clara, River, were going to see an old friend of mine" Chapter 2: Reunion The Tardis lands In Craig's house. "Craig, nice to see you again" said the doctor. "Get into the TARDIS and yes I've regenerated" "Whose the kid". "I'm Alfie" said Alfie. "Oh Alfie, your all grown up. Now get in the TARDIS quickly" said the doctor. (In the TARDIS) "So Craig, when did the Daleks invade" said the doctor. "7 months ago" said Alfie. "So, River, Clara, were going 7 months ago" said the doctor. "What are you going to do, sweetie" said River. "I'm going to go back to 7 months ago and stopping the Daleks from invading" said the doctor. "But thats a paradox because if we stop the Daleks from invading England Craig and Alfie wont know when the Daleks invaded because they never would of invaded in the first place" said Clara. "But time travellers can remember stuff like that" said the doctor. "But we neither of us have time travelled" said Craig. "Thats why were taking you" said the doctor. "Yay" said Alfie. Chapter 3: Defeating the Daleks The TARDIS landed. "So, this is 7 months ago" said Craig."Yep" said River. "Cool" said Alfie. "What do you plan to do" said Clara. "Were going to hack into the military and launch missiles at the dalek ships" said the doctor. "What are we going to use to hack into the military" said Craig. "Your computer" said the doctor. "Wait so we get to meet ourselves from the past" said Craig. "Yes" said the doctor. "Awesome" said Alfie. The 5 of them knocked on Craig's house door. Craig from the past opened it and almost fainted. "Me,and the doctor, and his friends, and Alfie" said Craig 2 (From the Past). "Yes, I've regenerated, and this is you and Alfie from the future" said the doctor. "Were here to launch missiles at the Dalek ships that are about to invade" said Craig 1. "Well lets do it" said Alfie 2, who had been watching the whole time. The doctor got Craig's computer and successfully hacked into the UK military and launched missiles on the dalek ships in the sky. "Yes" said Alfie 1. They had saved England. "Can I come with you" said Alfie 1. "No, because very soon you won"t exist, but the other Alfie can" said the doctor. Alfie and Craig 1 then disappeared."So River, your leaving right" said the doctor. "Yes" said River. "Go to 2509 and give me from the past your vortex manipulator because my TARDIS was stolen" said the doctor. "OK, sweetie,bye" said River and she time traveled away. "Come on, Clara, Alfie, were going to the TARDIS" said the doctor.